chocolate bunny
by ARCangel asriel
Summary: halloween, a good holiday for free candy, except for one certain rabbit faunus. read this to find out why velvet isn't allowed to eat too much sugar (i don't own RWBY)


Halloween is around the corner at Beacon Academy, and every year it celebrates it with a humongous party. Everybody at the school for hunters and huntresses enjoy this holiday like all other people. Well, almost everybody. Every time someone mentions the holiday, Velvet Scarletina acts more separated than normal. Rumors say that she has a secret that makes her this way. Well the secret part was right. And only one other person knows of this secret. That was none other than her team leader, Coco Adel. Coco has seen her secret in action only once, and swore to herself to never release that secret, at ALL cost.

2 days until the party

Down at the dorms of teams RWBY, and JNPR, Ruby was in deep thought, not aware of the lurking giant behind her. It was too late when she realized Yang sneaking up on her and the jump scare was enough to punch her in the jaw. " ouch, Ruby it's just me."

"sorry Yang its just that something's been troubling me."

" what seems to be the problem?" this time Blake scared her and another jaw was punched.

"sorry it's just that Cardin asked me something." at this Yang's eyes turn from lilac to crimson.

"what did he say?" grunted Yang.

" well…"

 _Flashback_

" _hey red!" yelled Cardin in the distance._

" _who, me?"  
"yes you. You got a minute?" _

" _uh sure?"_

" _cool. I need your help with something."_

" _oh really, what's that?"_

" _I wanted to apologize to the rabbit girl at the party, but I don't know what to do. "_

" _you want to apologize to Velvet, but need my help why?"_

" _I made her something to go with the apology, but I'm not that good with just saying it out loud, so red what do you say?"_

 _First, it's Ruby, second, let me think about it."_

 _Flashback end_

" so that's it, Cardin wants you to help apologize."

" who said that?"

"I did." revealed Weiss, but Ruby threw a book at her too early instead of punching.

"It's me you dunce!"

"sorry!"

The door flew open, revealing Jaune and Pyhrra. Both panting and sweating from running.

"what happened? Who did it!"

" it's and accident I swear!"

Ten seconds later Sun swung through the window with Neptune far behind.

" who got hurt? Who do I gotta whack!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

1 day until the party.

Cardin was meeting ruby near the courtyard. in his hand was a bag filled with chocolate bars.

"so red, you figured out if you'll help?"

"only if you show me what's in the bag."

"fine, but don't tell anybody! Got it."

"fine just show me."

" my own recipe chocolate, sugar nukes."

"what's that?"

"what is this 20 questions!?"

"fine I'll help, but I'll take one of those for payment."

"ugh. Fine"

Cardin handed a bar to Ruby, then parted ways. Later at night, Ruby had trouble sleeping, so she decided to try the sugar nuke Cardin made. Right before she took a bite, Yang popped up beside the bed. Now Yang had her jaw broken twice. That's the last time she'll scare her little sister, for now. Then Ruby proceeded to bite, and found that it tasted a bit too sweet. Then, for some unknown she blacked out.

2 hours until party

Ruby walked down the halls with Cardin beside her. " Cardin, I want to know what you put in that chocolate."

"it's just what the names describes it red"

" what do you plan on using this for?"

"I wanted to apologize while giving her the bag."

" I'm not so sure if she'll like a chocolate covered pile of sugar."

"we don't know that. Do we?"

Unknown to the two team leaders, a third team leader had overheard their conversation. Fear erupted through her mind as memories began to come back. Coco now knew shat she had to do.

She had to stop Cardin's apology.

10 minutes into party

Cardin found Velvet at the back of the room. She dressed as a combination of a magician, and a nurse. Cardin, who was dressed as the headless horseman, walked over to her. "hew Velvet you got a minute?"

"um what?"

" well, how do I do this? And where's red?!"

"I'm here!" Ruby was behind Cardin, panting, while wearing a cross between the grim reaper, and a queen.

"hello Ruby."

"look Velvet, I'm… sorry." Cardin then proceeded to give the bag to Velvet. When she opened the bag and found the chocolate bars, she went wide eyed. "you didn't have to get these for me, really."

"Cardin here made them for you."

"RED!"

"sorry."

"I see, well then thank you, I hope it doesn't have too much sugar."

"wait what?"

Before she was about to bite on the first bar, the chaos then started.

"DON'T EAT THAT CHOCOLATE!" screamed Coco.

"Coco?"

Velvet was startled by her scream that she threw the bar upwards which landed on a heavy textbook too close to the edge. The chocolate touched the book and both fell down. The textbook slammed on someone's foot, specifically Velvet's. but before she could screamed an object dropped into her mouth. That something was the chocolate. Chewing a few times then swallowing, Velvet went wide eyed to the point where her pupils were dots. The Cheshire cat's got nothing on the smile she then made, followed by uncontrollable shaking. Coco slowly backed away to the door, dragging Ruby, and Cardin with her.

Meanwhile, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyhrra, Ren, and Nora were partying, when they noticed something was off. Both team leaders were never seen other than the classes and lunch.

"hey where's Jaune?"

"he better not be doing it with Ruby!"

Back to the three leaders, a fourth leader found them holding the door shut.

"Hey guys." he said

""JUANE! HELP US KEEP THIS DOOR SHUT!"

"Why?"

" _Oh CO- co_ " Velvet sang, sounding psychotically calm.

"Yes Velvet?"

" _Can I come out now?_ "

"No."

" _LET ME OUT OF THIS MOTHER FUCKING ROOM RIGHT THE FUCK SHITTING NOW DAMNIT!_ "

"NEVER!"

" _FINE._ "

Like punching through cardboard, Velvet punched a fist sized hole through the steel door. Blake heard the burst, and told everyone to follow her to the noise. When they arrived they saw Ruby, Cardin, Coco, and Jaune pushing back Velvet with the steel door. Velvet won the little push fight and leapt out of the room, but before she could sprint away, Yang grabbed her by the arms. Velvet was too hyper to let Yang stop her, so she mule kicked the blonde's face.

Yang's broken jawX3

Velvet bounced everywhere until she found out a smell of junk food coming from the party.

"CANDY!"

"Velvet no!" Coco tried one last attempt to grab her teammate, but not succeeded.

"CCAAAAANNNDDY!"

"CCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!"

Velvet sprinted towards the Halloween party, putting ruby's semblance to shame.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO THINKING!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW"

"Wait so you four have been trying to keep Velvet locked up?" asked Nora.

"Wha… NO!"

"Sounds like there's something you don't want velvet to see." added Blake and Ren."

"what's the secret, are you talking about 'the sex'?"

"WHAT!?" finished Yang and Weiss

"THIS ISN'T SOME BULLSHIT! VELVET IS COMPLETELY UNSTABLE!" screamed Coco

"She can't handle too much sugar! If she eats too much she makes Valkyre, and Red combined on a sugar high look like shit! And that's only phase 1!"

"There's more?!" everyone exclaimed

"if she eats a certain amount of sugar in one go, she could literally kill the entire school all for some junk food! That's why Velvet didn't celebrate Halloween much, she didn't hate it, she was scared of the monster she becomes because OF it!"

"ooooooooooooh"

"What the fuck are you guys standing for? We need to get Velvet back to normal!"

"Right."

45 minutes later

Teams RWBY, JNPR, Coco, and Cardin were at the party, where they found a large group near the food section. Cardin then spotted Sky, and approached him. "the fuck's happening over here?!"

"Oh hey boss. This rabbit girl just ran in here then started chugging shit down at the food section."

"Shit"

"I know who knew she could be a party animal." Sky then pointed to the clearing of the crowd.

Meanwhile Velvet was chugging the large punchbowl filled with soda while everyone around her chanted" chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!"

Back to the teams,

"We've gotta get her out of there."

"And get mauled doing it, out of the question!"

"Wait, if sugar got her into this, then maybe…"

"Yes…"

"We could…"

"YES…"

"Get her out with MORE sugar!"

"Yes- wait no!"

"No"

"DO IT NOW!"

"Cardin, the chocolate."

"Fine red, but don't think this will get you more choc…"

"GIVE ME THE STUPID CHOCOLATE CARDIN!"

"alright fine." Cardin then gave Ruby the bag of chocolate, open one, and waved it in the air above the crowd, where Velvet saw.

"Hey VELVET! YOU WANT SOME CHOCOLATE?!"

"CHOCOLATE!" Velvet leapt over the crowd and dived towards the chocolate, only to faceplant into the ground at the last second. Ruby then ran, using her semblance, to gain distance on the psychotic Faunus, but Velvet sprinted so fast that she was literally behind her, now having her teeth turn into fangs, and her nails sharp to the point. Ruby ran around the corner and found that Velvet was about to, but only heard a loud crash when she was hit face first with a now opened door, revealing Ozpin, and the professors coming out.

"Hello Ms. Rose."

"Where do you think you're going at such a late hour at night? The party's back at the amphitheater"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!"

"Explain for what?"

"RUBY!"

"oh no!"

Velvet sprang from her small comical crater on the ground and head butted the door in front of her, busting another hole.

"HELLO PROFESSORS!"

Both Goodwitch and Ozpin flinch with both shock and pain when Velvet's bleeding face busted through the door.

"CANDY!"

"ms. Scarletina! What happened to you!?"

"CANDY CANDY CANDYYY!"

"ms Scarletina-"

Velvet burst through the door and chased Ruby. Both teams JNPR, WBY, Cardin, and Coco followed after their pursuit

"what just happened?" asked a confused Goodwitch.

"I… don't know." replied an equally confused Headmaster.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER RUBY!" screamed velvet.

"that's what you think!" ruby shot back. Then the tree shakes violently.

"what the…" ruby looks down and sees Velvet punching, yes punching the tree down.

"how are you…"

"TIMBURRR!" the tree fell down with ruby and then she was trapped between the ground and a heavy branch.

"uh oh" ruby said.

"NO WHERE TO RUN NOW LITTLE RED!"

"can't we talk about this?!" ruby pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as velvet walks towards ruby with murder and hunger in her bleeding eyes. It was there when ruby found the only thing that was most logical right now.

She screamed her lungs out.

Just about when velvet closed in on her face, everybody caught up with the two, everyone panting from the long distance they covered.

"velvet stop!" coco started.

"AND WHY SHOULD I?!"

"because this isn't like you!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE STARVED MYSELF FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS! NOW IS MY CHANCE TO FINALLY BE FREE, BUT YOU PEOPLE WANT TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"that's because you're a threat to remnant if you keep like this."

"ENOUGH OF THIS" velvet turned from the horrified girl to the small crowd. "IF YOU DON'T WANT THINGS MY WAY, THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL!" velvet lunged at the group, but before she touched coco a needle intercepted her and a weird liquid was injected into her shoulder. Seconds after, she slumped to the floor.

"UGH! THIS ISN'T OVER ADEL!, I'LL REMEMBER THIS, AND WHEN I COME BACK, I'LL MAKE SURe.. Your… life …will… be… a…" and with that, velvet collapsed on the ground, sleeping.

Then a mysterious figure walked from out of nowhere, and now stood next to velvet.

"w-who are you, and what have you done to velvet?!" coco screamed, ready to kill the man.

"relax, coco, it's only me." the figure said removing his hood.

"Yatsuhashi!"

"velvet knew someday she'll turn to this, and asked me to help quell this dark side. Sorry for not doing it faster, I've had trouble finding the damn medicine." Yatsuhashi explained.

"umm, is she going to be okay?" Yang asked pointing to the sleeping faunus sprawled on the ground

"yes ,that needle was basically her medicine in a tranquil dart."

"let's just hope that she doesn't remember this."

Two days after Halloween.

"ugh! What happened? Velvet asked.

You went crazy when Cardin gave you some of his candy, then Yatsuhashi saved you." coco answered, startling the rabbit faunus.

"oh."

"don't worry about it."

"um… I didn't kill anybody, did I?"

"no, but ruby's gonna try and avoid you for a while."

"oh…well sorry for that"

"apology accepted, but you're not the only one who needs to apologize."

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Cardin approached her, with a slightly beaten up Cardin, and a traumatized Ruby.

"sorry I made you a psychopath." Cardin deadpanned.

"it's okay Cardin, you didn't know about my condition."

"wait, you **didn't** try to do this on purpose?!" everyone gasped, now feeling a bit guilty for beating him up.

"NO, it was suppose to be an apology for the times I bullied her."

"oh." the guilt doubled.

"now that that's settled, let's get to class." coco finished.

As they left the infirmary, velvet has a small smirk.

"Don't worry coco, soon, you'll be begging for mercy at my hand." Velvet whispered before giving a dark cackle with an even darker grin.


End file.
